


Not an experiment

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Marks, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “Wild night?” comes Jackson's suggestive voice.





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 18th day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017.

“Wild night?” comes Jackson's suggestive voice.

 

“Huh?” Danny asks as he continues working on the ridiculously complicated math equation in front of him.

 

“ _Wild_ night?” Jackson enunciates.

 

Danny finishes writing the line he was on and then stops his pencil because he can tell that he's clearly missing something. “What?” he asks as he looks up at his best friend.

 

Jackson rolls his eyes and then deliberately moves his head down and drags his gaze to Danny's arm.

 

Danny follows Jackson's eyes and finds himself looking at his bare wrist where his sleeve has ridden up. He swallows and uses his other hand to put the sleeve back into place so it covers the skin between hand and arm.

 

“Hmm,” Jackson sounds knowingly with an arch of an eyebrow and a teasing smile.

 

Danny clears his throat and looks back at the exercise he's meant to be completing.

 

“Nothing?” Jackson asks in surprise because Danny usually says _something_ no matter how small it is. “Wait,” Jackson says in a serious tone as he sits up straight. “That was consensual, right?” he asks of the faint red mark running across Danny's wrist.

 

“Yeah,” Danny answers softly.

 

“You sure?”

 

Danny nods and explains, “Did it to myself.”

 

“While alone?” Jackson checks.

 

Danny nods again and replies. “Didn't mean to leave any marks, but obviously got lost in,” Danny pauses, unsure how best to continue, and finally ends up saying, “ _It_.”

 

Jackson shrugs and replies, “It's healthy to try things.”

 

This time when Danny nods he stays quiet. He doesn't need to give himself away, to tell Jackson that he's been wrapping things around his wrists since he'd found out how much he loved the pressure in that area, that it's already a foregone conclusion whenever he has more than a handful of minutes to spend pleasuring himself rather than it just being an experiment.


	2. The Damaging Wanking Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Again?” Jackson inquires as he stares at Danny's exposed wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the 19th day of mmom 2018.

“Again?” Jackson inquires as he stares at Danny's exposed wrist. This time it isn't a novelty, and now that he's had some time to observe the extent of the red mark on Danny's wrist, he realizes that it's a concern. First problem, the wound looks to be going all the way around the human's limb. Then, there's the fact that despite the act having occurred a least a few hours ago, the line is still bright red, and even though Danny probably enjoyed inflicting it upon himself, it looks painful and actually, potentially damaging. “What did you even use to do that?!” he wonders aloud.

 

“What?” Danny asks much like the last time.

 

He's distracted this time too, it hasn't even been a handful of days and now that the werewolf thinks about it, Danny has been using long sleeves every single one of them.

 

“Looks like you could have done some damage to your wrist,” Jackson chooses to say instead of repeating himself because Danny is bound to catch on.

 

It's evident when his best friend does indeed catch on, Jackson can see him stop, back becoming rigid and arm slowly sliding towards his body against the table so that his shirt rides back to cover his marked wrist.

 

“It was stupid and I won't do it again?” Danny replies in a low tone to try and mask his questioning voice in the hopes that Jackson will drop the subject.

 

“Danny, I am serious,” Jackson's worried and it shows in his voice. “While I am hoping that you did it to yourself-”

 

Danny cuts Jackson off with a scoff and looks up at him with incredulity. “As if I’d trust any of my hookups to tie me up.”

 

“I hope not!” Jackson mutters in discontent.

 

“I get distracted when I...” Danny allows his sentence to come to an end because he's already told Jackson what it is exactly that he does when he causes himself those kinda marks.

 

“I think you need to use something different,” Jackson suggests even though it is more of an instruction.

 

Danny shrugs. “I guess I can try,” he responds in an attempt to end this particular conversation.

 

Jackson nods in approval of Danny's decision and drops the conversation even though his eyes stay plastered to where he knows the evidence of Danny's masturbatory habits remain underneath his sleeve while his best friend goes back to his task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure I would ever come back to this one but here it is, to be continued further :)


	3. All The Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the next couple of days Jackson keeps a close eye on Danny's wrists to ensure that they haven't suffered any further damage, but then Danny starts noticing and eventually hiding his wrists, so Jackson drags himself out of town in search of the perfect gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the 22nd day of mmom 2018.

For the next couple of days Jackson keeps a close eye on Danny's wrists to ensure that they haven't suffered any further damage, but then Danny starts noticing and eventually hiding his wrists, so Jackson drags himself out of town in search of the perfect gift.

 

Never let it be said that he isn't a good best friend.

 

“Here,” Jax presents the very next day after his shopping spree.

 

“What is that?”

 

Jackson opens the paper bag and tilts the opening towards Danny. “For you to play safely.”

 

“You didn't,” Danny replies with a mortified tone as he looks at the contents.

 

“I don't want you hurting yourself, of course I did.”

 

“I wasn't hurting myself,” Danny immediately argues.

 

“Wrists are fragile.”

 

“You don't have to make such a big deal out of–”

 

“I already did.” Jackson moves the bag forward and drops it on Danny's lap when his best friend doesn't grab it. “Let me know if these cuffs don't do it. The clerk asked me all about experience and preferences but I obviously had no idea so he told me to give these a go and that there were plenty other types that could be tried.”

 

“You talked to-”

 

“Yeah,” Jackson says with an obvious tone and no remorse or embarrassment. “I don't have the same kink as you so I didn't know what I was looking for.”

 

“If I take them will you drop it?”

 

“You have to tell me if they are good or not though.”

 

“It'll be fine,” Danny assures.

 

“Hmm,” Jackson sounds, clearly not completely convinced, but he lets it go in the hopes that his best friend will give the leather cuffs a go.

 

* * *

 

 

“Here.” This time Jackson presents Danny with a box when he lets him inside his house a couple of weeks later.

 

“What's this for?” Danny asks in surprise. He turns the box to see if he can find any clues but doesn't open it yet.

 

“Open it and find out,” Jackson encourages with a smile.

 

Danny's somewhat weary as he twists the box in position to be opened for there's something not quite right with Jackson's smile.

 

The box slides open with pressure and inside is a _very_ nice watch.

 

“What have I told you about expensive gifts?” Danny rebukes while still looking at the watch that seems to be glowing due to how shiny it is.

 

“You told me not to get them but I still do.”

 

“Seriously, Jackson, this is too much.”

 

“You don't know that until you've tried it on.”

 

Danny shakes his head. “I'm not trying it on, take it back.”

 

“I didn't keep the receipt so you're going to have to try it on,” Jackson explains with innocent eyes.

 

“With something this expensive you should just be able to walk in and exchange it!” Danny exclaims. “You keep it,” he decides on instead and tries to give it back to his best friend.

 

Jackson adamantly keeps his hands away from the box, goes as far as to cross his arms in front of himself. “I got it for _you_ , so give it a try, see how it looks, how it feels.”

 

“But Jackson-”

 

“Come on, Danny,” Jax tries to persuade.

 

Danny moves his head in a negative manner and places the box in his other hand so he can lift his arm upright. The Hawaiian's sleeve rides back and the wrist that Jackson has been looking out for is no longer covered by cloth. “I'm comfortable with my own watch right now.”

 

Jackson inhales for patience because that is the reason why he hasn't been able to keep an accurate picture of whether or not Danny has been using the _gift_ that he gave him. “You can put it back on after you try this one,” he insists.

 

Danny's eyes widen ever so slightly and Jackson knows he's got him.

 

“Unless there's something wrong,” he challenges.

 

Danny's jaw sets, ready for a snappy retort.

 

Before the human can say anything, Jackson grabs Danny's hand and interlocks their fingers, making his intent clear.

 

“Jackson,” Danny is quick to argue.

 

But the werewolf doesn't bother with a reply, simply brings up his free hand to their clasped ones and pulls at the strap so that the watch opens once he feeds it through the buckle.

 

Danny tries to pull his hand away from Jackson but the younger man's grip is too tight to give under the movement and it's also too late.

 

Jackson's response to the sight that he'd hoped would not be true is to silently seethe, jaw clenching and eyes narrowing as they stare at the thin _raw_ line running across Danny's wrist.

 

“Let go, Jackson,” he tries.

 

The werewolf's reply comes through gritted teeth, “I told you to tell me if the cuffs didn't work for you.”

 

“Oh please, as if I was going to say anything, it was bad enough that you got me them.”

 

Jackson growls.

 

This is not ok, not at all. But Jackson had been expecting it so it's easy to drop Danny's watch on the nearest flat surface and walk them over the two steps it takes to reach his backpack so that he can get inside and withdraw yet another paper bag.

 

“Here,” Jackson thrusts the bag at Danny's chest, holding it there as they have a stare off until his best friend finally places the new shiny watch on the nearest surface and instead grabs the paper bag with the hand not in Jackson's grasp.

 

“What is it?” Danny asks without looking inside, this one is heavier than the last one.

 

“Different types of cuffs and bondage tape,” Jackson easily answers with their gazes still locked which means he notices Danny's blush as soon as it starts to form. “I also got some rope which I'm finding very hard to trust you with for obvious reasons, but it's in the bag as well and this time, if you don't want me keeping an eye on you, then you will definitely tell me if none of them work, or well, _especially_ , if you get into trouble.”

 

“Jackson,” it's said in a low tone, not so much protest but mostly disbelief like Jackson can't really expect him to do such a thing.

 

Jackson unclasps their hands and allows Danny to finally draw back. “Normally it would go without saying but I am having serious trust issues with you and this kink of yours right now, so: don't let anyone you don't trust tie you up.”

 

“I wouldn't,” Danny confirms with a firm tone.

 

“Hopefully you have fun.”

 

“I promise to only use them on my own,” Danny adds further and at least Jackson can give thanks for that small piece of comfort.

 

“Good. Now try on your new watch.”

 

“You're not serious, that was just a ploy to look at my watch.”

 

“Not _just_. Let me see how good it looks on you before you get spunk on it the first time you jerk off.”


	4. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Right,” Jackson utters in conclusion. “Nothing worked?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the 25th day of mmom 2018.

“Looking good,” Jackson praises approvingly when Danny appears with his new watch for the first time after almost two weeks since Jackson gave it to him.

 

“Thank you,” Danny responds as he drags his gaze to his wrist. It had taken him a long while to wear it because seriously, _so_ expensive.

 

“No need to say thanks,” Jackson assures. “I am happy to see you wearing it.” Although the idea had come as an excuse to check on Danny and his potentially destructive actions in trying to reach orgasm, if that had been the only reason then any kind of watch would have done the job. “Did I do well with the other things too?”

 

Danny coughs to cover up his gasp. It shouldn't take him by surprise that that is where Jackson took the conversation, but it certainly did.

 

“Thanks for getting them.” No matter how he got on, Danny is grateful that Jackson cares enough for him and his well being that he went to an adult shop to get him sex toys so he could feed his kink and get his rocks off.

 

“And?” Jackson knows his best friend too well, there's no way he is going to get distracted so easily.

 

“And I tried them out.” That is true, it is in fact the reason that Danny is wearing the gorgeous watch on his wrist, not because he has marks he wants to hide, but because of the strong sentiment that had sparked in him this morning after using one of the gifts which his best friend had gotten for him.

 

“Don't hold out on me,” Jackson tries to convince with a playful tone.

 

“You need details?” Danny arches an eyebrow so as to show that he's not entirely pleased with the idea.

 

Jackson's hot on it though. “Tut tut,” he sounds disapprovingly. “If you want to you can give me the details,” he replies in an obvious tone. “But you know exactly what I am asking.”

 

“Yeah, well...” Danny stops his sentence with a shrug which shows his reluctance at shedding any further light on the matter.

 

“Right,” Jackson utters in conclusion. “ _Nothing_ worked?”

 

Danny exhales slowly as he's still unwilling to disclose further information but Jackson remains looking at him, settling in to patiently wait. “I didn't try all of them,” he admits.

 

“But the ones that you did, didn't do it for you,” Jackson finishes for him. “Are you gonna try the others?”

 

Danny averts his gaze so that he isn't directly looking at Jackson. “Well, some of them are difficult to use on my own and since I promised I wouldn't use them with anyone...” the rest goes unsaid as it is obvious.

 

“You can use them with someone you trust,” Jackson retorts.

 

“Tell me who that is.”

 

“I donno.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Jackson clears his throat. “What did you try?”

 

Danny's answer is in the form of an evading look.

 

“Did you try the anodised cuffs?” When Jackson receives a negative answer via the form of a head shake, he asks, “You didn't get on with the leather cuffs either, you don't like cuffs in general?”

 

“It can be hard to get off with both wrists cuffed.”

 

“Hard?” Jackson teases at the use of the word.

 

“Difficult to get the pressure where I want it,” Danny explains after rolling his eyes.

 

“Bondage tape?”

 

Danny nods to indicate that he used it and and adds, “Didn't quite work.”

 

“Did you try the rope?”

 

“No.”

 

“Planning on trying it?” He's sad that the other things didn't do it for Danny but he's curious to find out if rope will work.

 

“Yes, _but._ ”

 

“Hmm?” Jackson sounds to prompt him into continuing.

 

“I'm probably gonna leave some marks behind,” he warns.

 

Jackson nods in understanding. “The rope is thick though, won't cut off your circulation so easily.”

 

“If I use-”

 

“If you tie it up properly,” Jackson corrects himself before Danny can continue.

 

“Tying myself up properly on my own is difficult.”

 

Jackson makes a thinking noise and at Danny's incline of his head for Jackson to continue he says, “Too many excuses if you ask me.”

 

“It's the truth! Have you tried tying yourself up?”

 

“Ah- _no_.”

 

“Exactly,” Danny accuses because Jackson doesn't know everything.

 

“I could tie you up though.”

 

Danny startles, face and eyes turning to Jackson with alarm. “What?”

 

“I could tie your wrists up together in front of your body and that way you can still touch yourself.”

 

As Jackson's sentence develops Danny's eyebrows rise further up into his forehead, eyes widening in shock.

 

“I am not offering to do anything to you,” Jackson clarifies, but it's not that he's trying to get himself out of doing anything  _gay_ , it's that he's making sure that Danny knows he won't do anything against his will.

 

“Except tie me up so I can get myself off.”

 

“Yeah,” Jackson answers with a relaxed tone.

 

“Are you planning to watch?”

 

“No, I'll give you your privacy. But you know, I think I should be close by in case it doesn't work for you and you want me to get you free.”

 

Danny takes in Jackson's open stance, the way that he's careful with his words. “This isn't the first time you've thought about this.”

 

Jackson blinks his eyes closed for a second before he opens them back up to look at Danny with an encouraging smile. “I wanna help you,” he explains.

 

“I'd call it a bit more than helping.” Jackson says nothing further, instead shrugs a shoulder and allows Danny to intently search his features. To discern that he's not only being honest but actually willing to follow through with his offer. “All just so I can wank?”

 

“What can I say?” Jackson asks with clear pride. “I am a _great_ best friend.”


End file.
